


Archives of the Waterlogged Journal Found After Cleaning Your Room

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Too many characters and couples to write down, but like, just random things that i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: A collection of stories.
Kudos: 2





	1. Remember

Gwen never really remembered what it felt like to be happy. Since her mother died and she was left alone on the streets, she never remembered the happiness that she had. Living her life on the run lead to her being anxious and mistrusting of everyone who wanted to give a gift to her. Even with Lancelot offering her a home, she still hated that she had to take it from him. Then, she took herself to Arthur’s keep. She brought herself up in their ranks. She wasn’t the girl who ran the streets, covered in muck and shit. Finally, she was a lady. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was everything that Arthur wanted. 

White lace, rubies, and sapphire dabbled, she was a Duchess. Or she should be, but the long and nasty scar that crossed her face took away all her dreams and hopes. She remembered prodding at the tender cut at midnight and remembered only pain.

Then she found herself in the backwaters of a country where she was surrounded. 

Always surrounded. 

But she was never alone for long. He was almost always by her side, and for once, she didn’t feel like shit. The worries and anxieties that plagued her mind were quieted. His lanky fingers worked through the knots in her hair as she stared off into the distance. She wasn’t dressed in the lace and jewels befitting of a duchess. 

She was dressed in comfortable swamp clothes and proper flowers decorated her braids. 

“Everything okay?” He asked as she finally stretched out her legs and touched the symbol on her waist. She leaned back into his chest and smiled to herself. Here, it was warm and she didn’t feel like she needed to be someone. She could just be herself. 

She was happy.

She leaned up and smiled at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Everything is fine.” She said. His arms wrapped around her and held her close. Finally, she remembered what it was like to be happy.

And it felt great. 


	2. The Princess AU.

Even though Kilyn was a princess, she hated the fact that she needed a guard. 

Her first ever guard was Romari. An older elven soldier who indulged too much in her antics to make a proper guard and her a proper princess. The worst moment was when the captain of the guard caught her on the lap of her guard and the two of them pounding back drinks.

Her second guard was Damnation or as she knew him to be, Xurrok. A tiefling man that towered her in height and outpaced her in magic. He guided her to take what she deserved from the noblemen that came to visit her. She had all sorts of jewels and fancy dresses that were gifts from potential husbands. He was dismissed from the service after they had scared off a foppish noble. 

Now, this one was different. She didn’t quite know much about him. His face was mostly hidden by his armor and what parts of him were seen gave her thoughts that he might not be fully human. All she knew about this new knight was the fact that his name was Oskar. 

He dutifully shadowed her movements and she was practically sick of it. 

She walked quickly ahead of him and ducked into her bedroom before he could follow her. Inside her room, her lady in waiting was setting out her nighttime outfit. “Aravae, I’m not going to bed tonight, I’m going out.” She said, going for her closet. The elven woman arched a heavy eyebrow at her before shaking her head. 

“M’lady I can’t condone you going out alone at night.” She implored as Kilyn was busy looking for a less encumbering outfit. Pulling out what could only ever be considered less than appropriate for the future queen of the elven kingdom. 

“Aravae, listen, I’m being suffocated.” She said as she began to shrug out of the dress. Left in just her corset, Aravae went to help her clean up the discarded outfit. Soon, Kilyn was dressed up in a slinky black outfit that made her look all too similar to a lady of the night. 

She climbed out of the window and braced herself against the lattice work outside. She had too much practice at this exercise. When she finally reached the bottom of the lattice work, she was met with the armored visage of her guard. 

“Gods damn it.” She exclaimed, stomping her feet. Her guard only stood there with his hand on his blade handle. “Lady Kilyn, I’d recommend you head back upstairs.” It was the first that she heard him speak. Was it the fact that her heart almost stopped when she heard his voice? 

Or was it how almost gentle he was as he placed his hand on her back and turned her back to the wall. “Head on back up to your room and we won’t have any problems.” She turned a bit red as she looked at him and looked at her options. The princess took the hint and began to climb back up the wall to her bedroom. 

As Kilyn flopped back down onto her bed, she muttered, “Traitor-” under her breath as Aravae offered back up her nightclothes. 

In the following days, life got back to normal. She went back to training lessons with Raganava and her history lessons with Fimir but she just couldn’t get him out of her head. It was hard to focus on whatever Ragnava was trying to show her when they were out on the training grounds with the other guards and knights. 

Though, her world was brought swiftly into focus when the quarterstaff made contact with her ribs. “Kilyn, pay attention.” The Dragonborn chided as she stood up and waited for her to recover from the hard blow. 

Kilyn spat out a bit of blood before looking at her tutor. “Sorry, I...was merely watching the others and how they fight..” She lied as she picked up her discarded weapon. 

Ragnava gave her an appraising glance before looking over to the group of young men and women training. For as long as she has known Raganava, Kilyn has seen her as a bit of an older sister figure. What with her being the next in line for the crown, it didn’t leave many people that she could confide it. So with the look that landed on her, it was obvious that her lie didn’t hold up. 

“Which one is it?”

“Huh?” 

“Which person is it Kilyn?” She asked, pointing with the staff. 

Biting down on her lip, she scanned the group and pointed over to the familiar armored figure. Oskar was training with her brother at the moment, showing him the finer points of swordplay. He must have not been training long as he still had his helmet on and most of his heavy armor still donned. 

“Oooh. Your new guardian...makes sense.” She said, before tilting her head side to side. “Oskar Tuskmore, one of the captain’s new favorites and was hand-selected to be your guard. He’s unshakable and we all thought that would be the best for you.” Kilyn just had to scoff at that before turning back to her mentor. 

“No one is unshakable forever, not even him.” 

At the end of their session, Kilyn was tired and sore. Raganava had beat her to hell and back over again. Though as she was tending to her bruises and cuts, she looked over to find that her guard had finally doffed his armor. 

He wasn’t human, that was for sure. 

He was a muscular half-orc whose longish hair was tied back at the nap of his neck. Oskar was bare from the waist up and holding his long sword with the intent to kill. A smile crept up her face as she looked him over. 

Oskar was every bit strong and handsome that she was in to.

Ragnava had to drag her away from ogling and plunked her down into the baths to soothe her aching muscles and bones. She was sunk straight up to her nose in bubbles and the most pleasant smelling oils. 

Fimir helped to heal the worst of it but she was still aching. As she was almost asleep, she heard the heavy stone doors open. Her one eye popped open and found Oskar was standing by the door. “Your Majesty,” He greeted before taking his post. She smiled and leaned her head back, looking at him. 

“Hello Oskar, you should step out. Don’t want you to look at me if my nakedness shows up.” She said, waving her hand at him. 

He shook his head and laughed a bit. “I’m sorry my lady, but I need to stick close. Reports of enemies have been encroaching, We don’t need you to get hurt…” She rolled her eyes and settled back down into her bath and began to scrub the dirt off of her. The sugared scrub smells heavily of vanilla and lavender and it leads to her eyes staring to drift down and close.

What happened next was very confusing.

After cleaning off the scrub from her legs and taking the razor to her hair, she passed out. Then she had been yanked under the water. By what, she didn’t know but when she woke up next, Oskar was halfway out of his armor and sopping wet. 

He scrambled over to her and began to check over her. She didn’t quite understand what he was saying but he was checking her over for something that she couldn’t pick up on. Her lungs burned and ached but she felt safe with him here. 

“Water Elemental..” He said, going for a set of towels off to the side. She shivered at the thought of the fact that she almost died to something in her bathwater. Oskar wrapped her up in the fluffy towel and brushed a bit of hair out of her face. Kilyn took in a sharp breath, getting in a few comforting breaths as continued to dry off her face and neck. 

“Thank you.” She managed in a scratchy voice. He nodded and simply smiled. “It is only my duties, my princess..” He pressed his forehead against hers. They shared a breath before he kissed her forehead and up to her hairline. 

“It’s not just your duties..thank you for risking your life for me..” She said and he only scooped her up into his arms and held her close. 

If this was really what it was like to have a serious guard, then she didn’t mind at all. 


	3. Sunset Chat

Aryyn knew that she didn’t have it bad at times, but as she sat with the heavily armoured man and listened to him, she couldn’t help but feel stings of pain at his story.

“You know...Matrados, if you continue on this path..It will lead to a life of venom.” She wrapped her arms around her legs and peered out into setting sun. “I know that life. It may not mean much to someone like you and the trauma you’ve been through, but you and I aren’t so different. I’ve had it beat into my head day in and out that I am a monster...A devil that walks the material plane..” 

Her lower lip trembled as she remembered what it was like. Her parents didn’t outright hate her, but she wasn’t stupid. She could see the disdain in their eyes when they had to deal with her. Too many people whispered about her. 

The Black Sheep of the Dorarya family. 

“Eventually, you really start to believe..that you’re some sort of creature that needs to be put down.”

He made a noise of agreement and she noticed him fiddling with his sword. “But you know, you aren’t that right?” She asked as she looked at him. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the way she looked at him. There was a grumble from him and she went to touch him. She hesitated a second after moving. 

She pulled her hand away and clenched her fist a bit. “Sorry… a normal force of habit.” She didn’t want to cause him any pain, so she sat on her hands and watched as the sun lit up the city below them.

“What do you know? You haven’t been through what I have..” He said, and she couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew that there was a confused look on his face. She pulled out a small flask and took a heavy swing before closing it up. 

“I may have not been through the torture that you have, but I have been through my own struggles. Do not mistake my disposition for compliance. I will not let the way the world treated me drag me down. I know that I’m not a devil, I was merely born with features different than a human. You are just a half-elf that is bulkier than normal. That is it. Our parentage will never define who we are as warriors and heroes.”

She stood up and looked at him, even though she couldn’t see his eyes, she felt him staring at her. Something about what she said seemed to have stuck a little as she smiled slightly at him. 

“For what it’s worth, coming from the cursed devil child..You’re not disgusting and you’re actually -” There was a lull in tone before her smile grew bigger. 

“You’re actually quite handsome. Just don’t doubt it.” 

With that, she turned disappeared into the slowly encroaching purple blue night. Behind her, she left behind a very confused man who was debating on following her or not.


	4. Pride

“Can you stop moving around so much?” 

Aryyn fidgeted nervously as her dad continued to work the brush through her long hair and began to try to braid it back and out her face. 

Dathos tried his hardest to be a dad for her. Despite her not having a great relationship with her own father, he wanted her to feel loved. So he got into the things that little girls liked. Stuffed animals, dresses, hair ribbons and the like. His lithe fingers worked through her white locks began to braid her hair down from her forehead to her neck. 

“Desire Ravarra, I swear to Sundorm if you don’t stop moving!” He said as he tied off her hair with a long purple ribbon. Finally, she scrambled over to a mirror and grinned brightly at herself. She never noticed that behind her, Dathos was smiling and beaming with pride that he could take away her pain for only a little bit in her life. 

It was only a little bit later in her life that she was settled down on the floor and flinched only slightly as Francis helped in brushing her long hair. Despite her thoughts about him, he was the only one who knew how to do the proper braid she wanted. He helped to weave the purple and pink ribbons into the braid and she could tell that he was humming a song as he was careful in avoiding her horns. 

“Are you done yet?” She asked, not trying to hide the childlike whine in her voice. It only got a chuckle out of Francis as she flicked her tail in impatience. 

“Give me a moment Aryyn, It’s important that the flowers are placed correctly for the ritual.” It was a few moments later when she felt a small pat on her back. Quickly, she scrambled up and made her way over to the mirror in the room.

She beamed with pride as she stared at herself. Shiny purple and pink ribbons braided through her and Francis took great care to dot the small flowers through her braids. 

She turned and found that Francis was beaming proudly at her. It was an old feeling that she missed for a long time. Just the one that she wanted since she five and for once, she felt like she finally had that.


	5. Tending

Aurilyn was a healer, but she wasn’t an expert in her field. She was more suited to deal with the dead bodies that entered into the temple. 

Of course, in the time that she was gone and away, Tarrik had gotten himself injured. Why didn’t he go to the other clerics, she didn’t know at all. So she had him settled down on her bed, naked from the waist up.

She was trying to remain professional, but it was hard as she watched the muscles in back twitch as he settled down on his stomach. 

With a gentle touch, she presented her holy symbol and began to chant under her breath. The words were second nature to her as she traced the tips of her fingers over the bruises and sore spots that dotted his pale skin. She could hear the sigh of relief from his mouth as the magic began to return the proper color back. 

“Aurilyn, you’re a miracle worker,” He said, muffled by his arms and the thick layer of blankets. She laughed softly before sliding her glove back on. 

“I’m not a miracle worker, I’m just devoted,” With her free hand, she rubbed in ointment to the chapped areas on him. He practically melted into her hands as she tended to him. “You really should take care of yourself,” She chastised with a smile on her face. 

There was a bit of grumbling in response but he didn’t protest much further. 

When she was done, he slowly began to sit up and make room for her on the bed. She settled down next to him and cuddled up to him. “Try not to get yourself hurt while I’m gone...okay?” He nodded from her lap and sighed, “Okay, I promise..”


	6. Birthday

Guinevere sighed as she went over the recipe for the eighth time. Her mother’s curly handwriting was hard to read, though she was practiced at this. Even when she lived with Anthony, she still scrounged up enough coin to make the recipe. 

This year, she found the needed ingredients, even in the backwoods of Rubel. Enoch may have had a hand in getting what she wanted, but at this point, she never questioned it. As she busied herself, she found herself lost in the process. When she was younger, she never imagined her elegant mother going through this but it brought her joy as she slipped the two pans into the oven. 

She paused when she caught a looming shadow in the corner. “Enoch, you can come out, I’m just cleaning up now.” 

There was a small grumble from the shadow on the wall and out stepped her partner. He wandered close to her, peering over her as she worked to clean up to counter. “Need help?” He asked curiously but she just shook her head at him. “I got it, don’t worry. Do you think you can just get some plates set up?” 

They didn’t have much, but it was nice. Though she noticed as she moved about, he was hiding something among his clothes. Gwen didn’t bring it up before they settled in with the treat. After they were finished and the dishes were cleaned up, Enoch settled in with her on the couch. Her head rested comfortably on his chest and he seemed to be happy with their position. As she was about ready to drift off into happy sleep, she was awoken.

“Hey, Gwen?” She blinked slowly and yawned, before tilting her head up to look at him. He was fumbling with a small wrapped package before shoving it into her hands a bit unceremoniously. “Happy Birthday..” He said with a proud smile. When she opened up the box, it was a small black pearl necklace. 

Almost just like her mother’s. 

Wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, he kissed her head. “Knew you’d like it..” He said before offering to clip the necklace on. Gwen happily snuggled back up to him and allowed herself to happily drift off to sleep with him holding her tight.


	7. Time

To be a father soon, it was a nerve-wracking experience. 

Vanora took everything in strides though. Smart and Beautiful, she wasn’t as worried as he was. The last time he saw her, she was dressed in soft greens and glowing brightly. Vanora would be going into labor soon and he wanted to be her side, but he had to figure out a way around the nobles. 

Libraeus watched over her and assured that she was safe and happy. As the sunset again, he gathered up his coat and went out on the town. The other nobles never questioned what the hell he did, just the fact that he most likely went out for drinks on the town. 

He made his way throughout the streets and found himself at his shared home. The lights were bright inside and the sounds of singing drifted out from inside. When he entered, Vanora was busying herself in the kitchen. Almost married for twenty-some years and he still got weak at the knees when he saw her.

“Ms.Blackwater, you shouldn’t be up and about, you should be sitting down.” He chided, setting up his coat by the door. 

She laughed and his heart skipped a beat as she turned to face him. “Merlin, you know that I won’t be one to sit down when there are things to be done.” He just shook his head and joined her in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her tight. Despite all the hiding they had to do, it was great to be able to hold her. 

As she cooked, his hand drifted down to the swell of her stomach. 

Their baby. 

It was hard to grasp it at times, but he knew that it was going to be great. Together, they shared a meal and he offered to clean up while she got ready to sleep. A tedious thing to do, but he didn’t care much. He got to spend time with her and that’s all that mattered. Merlin helped in getting her ready and it was one of his favorite times to spend with her. 

After her hair was braided back and she was comfortably resting in bed, he curled up around her. 

And this is how it was until one stormy spring day. 

Ravens swarmed the keep with the simple message that the time was now. He had never run faster in his life to be with her. 

  
Wet and bedraggled, he burst into the home. Vanora was attended to by midwives and even Libraeus flitted around nervously as she was in the throes of labor. He aided her as much as possible but for such a small woman, she practically crushed his hand. Though, he didn’t mind too much because it was all going to lead to something good. 

“It’s a girl!” The midwife called out as she was holding a small little thing. A girl? He had a daughter! Once the baby was cleaned up and wrapped up in a soft blanket, he stared in amazement as Vanora tended to her needs. 

A pale-skinned baby with small tuffs of white-blonde hair. Her eyes were a pale grey-blue and there was a small pit in his stomach. She was like him. She had been born like him and there was nothing he could have done to save her from this. Though, that wasn’t the most important thing now. The most important thing was the baby and his wife. 

“What’s her name?” The midwife asked, laying her hand on Vanora to heal her up. “Guinevere.” She said with a proud smile, running a thumb over her chubby cheek. “Named after my mother..” 

He tested the name on his tongue and smiled, “Guinevere…” The woman left and it was just the two of them. When Gwen had her fill and Vanora looked exhausted, he offered to take the baby from her. He settled in on a rocking chair and cradled Guinevere close to his chest. She squirmed and wiggled for a moment but she settled in comfortably. He marveled as she looked so sweet and peaceful. 

“I promise you that I’ll do my best for you. I won’t be able to be around much but when I can, I will be the best for you..” 

He settled his precious little angel into her bassinet and just cradled her cheek. While the storm raged on outside, he was happy and warm inside with the two loves of his life. 


	8. Married

Vanora was anxious as she paced the floors of her small home. She knew that she was going to ask him, but why was this so fucking terrifying? 

Anthony was supposed to be shining up the ring and bringing it to her soon. She had no idea when Merlin would arrive and today needed to be the day. There wouldn’t be another day that she’d go without being married to him. As she was lost in her own panicked thoughts, she almost missed the hard knocking on the back door. 

When she scurried to the back, she flung the door open to find Anthony standing there. His blonde hair was tossed about but he had a manic smile on his face. “I brought you the ring ‘Nora.” He said, placing the expensive thing in her hand. She saved so much money to get the ring. 

A golden band with a small diamond and other gems shaped to be raven wings. She tossed her arms around him and smiled, “Thank you so much, I’ll see you later to let you know what happens.” She told him before tucking the gift into her small waist pouch. Anthony disappeared as fast as he had come, and she was left in her thoughts. 

What would happen? 

Would he say no? 

As she gathered up her shawl and dagger, she knew that she could definitely do this. Merlin was meant to meet down by the beaches. Wandering her way down the streets, she spotted the distant figure of her boyfriend. 

Possible husband. 

He could be her husband.

He was relaxing happily with his feet in the water. She settled down next to him and smiled, kicking off her soft shoes to join him in the water. He didn’t say much, but he just laced his fingers with hers. 

“Merlin?” She started, clearing her throat. When he looked over at her, Vanora had to do everything possible to not have her heart jump out of her throat. She pulled at the pouch on her waist and shifted her weight to face him. Vanora knew that she could do this. She has gotten this far.

“Merlin, I’ve known since the moment that we’ve met that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I know this sounds so foolish and you can completely say no. But -” 

She pulled out the ring and pushed it forward. “Will you marry me?” It finally left her lips and the weight was lifted off of her shoulders. There was a long moment where it was just the sound of their breathing and the crashing waves of water. Then he began to curse under his breath. When she looked at him again, he was holding out a black pearl ring and she let out a laugh. 

“I was going to ask you the same thing Vanora…” He said a small smile on his face. She practically tackled him into the sand and covered him in kisses. They were engaged and they would be married soon enough. He made sure to walk her back home and she was happy to invite him into her bedroom that night. 

Vanora didn’t tell her parents as she knew that they’d disapprove of her marrying a poor mage but she didn’t give a fuck though. She would be Vanora Blackwater and no one could stop her. With her saved money, she got a nice dress and assured that a priest of Rae'Xusai would be ready for them. Anthony offered to be their witness and they were married at the end of the week. 

Their wedding day was rainy and it was said that when they were made proper man and wife, the storm broke and a rainbow shone down. They were happy together. 

Each year, he found a way to make her love him more. 

Anniversary after anniversary, they were still together despite her parents' protests. She loved him every day of every year. They had a daughter and he couldn’t have loved her even more. She loved him when she took a bolt from the assassin sent to make him submit. Her last thought being, 

“I’m sorry darling..”   



	9. Addison

Addison never slept well as of late.

The monster was everywhere and she couldn’t get the feel of him off of her. Tonight, she didn’t want to wake Berg up with her sobs and her panic. 

She stumbled into the small washroom and began to scrub herself raw. When she felt herself raw and safer, she heard a bit of shuffling and grumbling from down the hall. Something in her made her curl up into a ball and she let out a soft sob. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn’t noticed that the door creaked open and Berg had made his way in. 

“Addison...Addison..” He shook her shoulder and managed to splash a bit of cold water on her to bring her out of the attack. There wasn’t too much said between them and he brought her over a towel that was set out. 

Shaking a bit, she managed to get herself up and out of the water. He wrapped her in her towel and gave her a small pat.”I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom kiddo..” He assured. She was left alone for a moment to towel off and get dressed in her nightgown. Her adoptive father had gotten her plenty of new clothes so she didn’t have to linger in those rags that she lived in with that monster. 

She pulled the nightgown over her head and quietly wandered out. When she stepped into Berg’s bedroom, he already had something wrapped up in cheesecloth. She sat next to him and without many words, he handed over the warm roll. “Here you go kiddo, eat up.” Opening up the hastily wrapped cloth, she found that it was one of the rolls that she and him had made earlier in the day. 

The sweet roll tasted like lead as she picked at it. He scratched at his scruff before sighing, “I know there aint much I can tell you to make you feel better. Shit ain't gonna get better for you and I think you know that. That fucking thing did things that no kid should experience..and given the chance, you and I both know that we’d break every bone in his body.” He said, hanging his head a bit. 

Addison could tell that he felt bad about the whole thing, but there wasn’t much that he could do about it now. She tossed her arms around him and just let out a sob before burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. He tensed for a moment but relented in holding her tight against his chest. 

“I got you, don’t worry..” He said into her head before adjusting her to lay down on the bed. She sobbed and sobbed until she felt the exhaustion wash over her body. Berg never left her side and when she woke up, he was snoring away peacefully in the rising sun. 


	10. First Words

Why Vedi had been left alone with Midnight, he would never understand why. Alora was out and about, tending to something in the city. 

She was perched up on his chest and staring at him with wide eyes. His little girl had grown so much. He offered up his hand so she could steady herself. “When are you ever gonna talk?” He asked, huffing a bit. “I need to be able to teach you, and I can’t exactly do that to something that can’t understand me.” 

He grimaced as she blew a raspberry in his face. Alora had explained that soft skinned babies needed time to grow up and learn things. Midnight was a bit smarter than a normal baby, but still, this was complicated. 

“Da-da..” His eyebrows knit together for a moment. Was that what he thought it was? 

“Dadadadada.” She repeated, babbling to herself and held tight to his hand. Midnight had said her first words and they were about him! He sat up and held her against his chest. His baby girl had done it! 

When Alora returned home, she was amazed to find two dragons in her courtyard. Laying almost nose to nose, the smaller dragon was getting up and climbing over the other one. “Vedi...what’s going on?” She asked, holding onto her tool bag. 

With a roar that sounded almost like a laugh, He tossed Midnight up into the air and smiled. “She’s brilliant Alora!” Midnight was lost in the throes of laughter as she babbled on and Vedi was happy, so she didn’t question it too much.

Dragons were weird.


	11. Happy Happy

Addison was planning something and it was getting harder by the day to hide everything from Berg. 

From hiding his gift under a panel under her bed and baking when he was out or asleep. It had only been by chance when she asked him about his birthday, and the fact that he didn’t celebrate it as much. Even if she didn’t get to celebrate Teddy’s birthday and dote on him, she’d dote on the man who saved her. 

She managed to finally finish up the fiddle and stained it properly, it was a beautiful piece. The best part was the fact that she’d finally have the proper gift to give to him. Tucking it away safely, she figured that she’d have everything ready by tonight. The last little bit was the apple pie that she’d make while he was out. 

Once he left the house, planting a kiss on her forehead, she got to work. This process was familiar to her and many times, she’s sold these kinds of pies out at the market. Berg adored her baking and it made her feel great. 

Finally, she set the pie in the oven and cleaned up the area. She wrapped up the fiddle and placed a bow on it. Everything was completely perfect and she couldn’t be happier. 

As soon as she was finished with cutting a perfect slice of pie, Berg stepped in with an exhausted look on his face. 

“Happy Birthday!” She called out, waving him over to the table. “I made your favorite pie!” The exhausted look on his face washed away and he smiled. “Thank you squirt, I think this is a great gift for my birthday.” He said, sitting down. As he got to work on his pie, she brought out her gift. 

Nicely wrapped in dark pink paper and a cloth ribbon, she was smiling brightly as she presented it to him. 

“What’s this Addie?” He asked, a mouth full of pie. 

“It’s your birthday gift you old toad.” She said, sitting down across from him. He chuckled and shook his head, opening it with a smile. When he opened up the gift, she swore that she saw tears prick up at the corners of his eyes. He cleared his throat and set down the fiddle. Berg wiped his face briefly before getting up from his chair. 

He practically scooped her up out of her chair and hugged her tight. She smiled brightly as she buried her face in his shoulder. It felt great to be hugged so tightly and be loved so much. When he pulled away and she could breathe again, he held her face for a moment. 

“”Thanks kiddo. Means alot to me…”

“You’re welcome Berg….Happy Birthday!”


End file.
